9 ways to kill Tigerstar
by AsTheDarknessFalls
Summary: 9 different ways to kill Tigerstar. Rated T for violentness. Enjoy, and don't forget to read and review!
1. Chapter 1

1. Tell him a fox is Firestar in disguise.

2. Give him deathberries and tell him that they'll make him awesomer than Firestar.

3. Tell him that badger over there stole his teddy bear.

4. Tell him that if he loses another life he'll be cooler than Firestar.

5. Tell him if he jumps off a cliff he'll get awesome flying powers.

6. Give him a dog and tell him to scratch and sniff...

7. Tell him that fox over there needs a hug.

8. Tell him that if he jumps in a fire he'll become immortal.

9. Tell him that if he loses one more life he'll get his teddy bear back.

**Thanks for reading! I know that this is really short, but it'll get better, I promise. I'll add more later. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series.**

**Enjoy!**

1. Tell him a fox is Firestar in disguise.

Firestar was sitting in from of the Highrock. He was chatting with Sandstorm, and, wanting to impress her, he said,

"Watch this. Hey, Tigerstar!" Tigerstar was grumbling about Firestar, pesky kits, Firestar, WindClan, Firestar, ThunderClan, and Firestar.

"What?" Tigerstar snapped. He was in a bad mood today. He had lost his teddy bear, Cuddly, but of course he wouldn't tell anyone that. Ravenpaw had walked in on Tigerstar talking to it one day, and that was the real he tried to get Ravenpaw killed. But of course, he wouldn't tell anyone that, either.

Firestar stood up, licked his jaws, and said in a high, girly voice, "I'm Tigerstar, and I'm in a bad mood because Firestar stole my teddy bear."

Tigerstar's face went red. "What- how did you- I mean...what do you mean? I don't have a teddy bear."

"Then what's this?" Sandstorm pulled a teddy bear out from behind her.

"Give me that!" Tigerstar got up to grab it.

"Wait a second." Firestar grabbed it and jumped on the Highrock. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

"Don't you dare," Tigerstar growled. Sandstorm was doubling up in amusement.

"I have an announcement to make," Firestar mewed. "While Bramblepaw was cleaning the warriors den, he found this teddy bear, which turns out to be Tigerstar's."

Purrs of amusement rippled through the crowd, and Bramblepaw grinned and puffed out his chest. Tigerstar ducked his head and tried to make himself not visible. It didn't work. A couple of kits poked him and purred with amusement. They made up sort of a chant, "Tigerstar has a teddy bear! Tigerstar has a teddy bear!"

"Before Tigerstar leaves," Firestar said, "I would like to present this to him. I know how devastated he was that he lost it. Tigerstar, if you'd please come up." No matter how much Tigerstar was embarrassed, he wanted his teddy bear, so he climbed up the Highrock. "Here you go." Firestar handed him the teddy bear, and Tigerstar dashed down with it in his jaws.

Later that night, Tigerstar was grooming Cuddles, Sandstorm padded up to him.

"Hey, Tigerstar," she said. "I know a way to get Firestar back. Look, there he is, taking a drink at the stream." Tigerstar put Cuddles delicately on the dirt and stalked the supposed "Firestar", who was actually indeed a thirsty fox. Then he leapt. Sandstorm watched Tigerstar getting torn apart. After the fox left, Sandstorm looked at Tigerstar. He was losing a life.

Everything went dark, and when Tigerstar opened his eyes, he was sitting in the Dark Forest. Leaning over him was Darkstripe.

"Woah!" Tigerstar exclaimed. "Since when did you die?"

"Who knew so much alcohol could kill you."

"I thought that drinking was against the warrior code."

Darkstripe grinned. "I have connections. Anyway, you just lost a life, so ya. I'm not quite sure what to say now. In StarClan they do like some big dramatic thing, because most leaders die in battle, so hear goes: that was really sad."

"Oh thanks, Darkstripe," Tigerstar said. "I'm sad too."

"No, I meant that that was really sad how you got beat by a fox. You can do so much better than that!"

Tigerstar growled. "Even though you died, I'm still your leader."

"Um, no, actually Brokenstar is, now that we're in the Dark Forest."  
"I didn't know he died, either."

"Well," Darkstripe grinned, "he _was _my connection. Anyway, I'm glad that he died. I don't think that I could go sober for a day."

"Yeah, OK," Tigerstar said. "Am I done losing a life now?"

"I don't know," Darkstripe said truthfully. "I think so. Just don't lose anymore."

"OK."

How very wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior, only the rules.**

**Also, I am using Skyfoot21's idea in this one, so yes. Although I must apologize, I did tweak it a bit... hope you're not mad at me. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! 5 for 2 chapters! Yay!**

* * *

2. Give him deathberries and tell him that they will make him awesomer than Firestar

The day after Tigerstar had lost his first life, he was in a very bad mood. Everyone was now teasing him about Cuddles _and _losing a life, and he felt like he was going to snap. So he spent most of the day hidden in a tree with Cuddles, having a chat with him and throwing acorns at passing cats. They just assumed that it was an angry squirrel, and left it alone. Tigerstar thought it was hilarious.

After chatting with Cuddles for a bit, Tigerstar realized that he had hurt Cuddles feelings by covering up how he felt about him. It wasn't fair for Cuddles. Tigerstar felt bad.

"You know what, Cuddles," Tigerstar said, "I'm going to announce to the whole Clan that I love you. How do you feel about that?" Cuddles couldn't really talk, but Tigerstar just pretended that he did, so he could almost hear the voice in his head, _Thank you, Tigerstar. I would feel better if you'd do that. _Maybe then cats would stop teasing him about Cuddles.

After talking to Firestar for a moment (it was all he could do to not rip off his head for yesterday's incident) Tigerstar climbed up on the Highrock.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" he called. "I think that it is unfair that my teddy bear, Cuddles, isn't getting the respect he needs. So I just have to say that I am, and have been for a very long time, in love with Cuddles."

There was an awkward silence. Then, Dustpelt called out, "But isn't Cuddles a boy?"

_Oh crap, _Tigerstar thought. "Well, yes, but he's a teddy bear, so that's different," Tigerstar said.

"Mhmm." Mousefur cocked her head to one side. "If this is a scam to try to make yourself awesomer than Firestar, then it's not working."

"What?" Tigerstar sputtered. "Well, I am _not _trying to make myself cooler than Firestar! Besides, I already am." The whole Clan laughed. Tigerstar leapt off the Highrock, feeling offended.

"Let's go, Cuddles," he growled. He marched Cuddles off to Tigerstar's den (Tigerstar never could figure out why Cuddles never walked) and spent the next hour ranting on and on about how much cooler he was than Firestar. Tigerstar assumed that Cuddles agreed with him, because he didn't say anything, although he swore he could hear Cuddles voice in his head. Suddenly, Goldenflower entered the den.

"Um, Tigerstar," she began. "Well, I was just thinking...well, if you're in love with Cuddles, then what happens to me?"

"Well, I dumped you a while ago for some hot rogue, so why should you care?" Tigerstar said. He was still in a bad mood.

Goldenflower fluffed her tail. "Since when was that? You never broke up with me. I just thought that you needed some space."  
"Oh, well, I'm breaking up with you, then," Tigerstar mewed. Everything was getting a bit awkward.

"Well then," Goldenflower sniffed, "what about your rogue girlfriend?"  
"Sasha? Well, I guess that I'll have to dump her, too," Tigerstar mused. Goldenflower stormed out of the den.

"Do you feel better now, Cuddles? Now nobody can distract me from you," he said. Cuddles just stared at him. Tigerstar sighed, laid his head down and fell asleep.

When he woke up, Goldenflower was standing over him.

"Woah!" he exclaimed. "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me..." he whimpered, figuring that's what was going to happen.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Goldenflower laughed. "I came up with a way to make yourself more awesomer than Firestar." Tigerstar bolted his head up.

"Really?"

"Really. Just eat these berries, and then you will be awesomer than Firestar." Tigerstar should've seen it coming, but he lapped up the bright red berries. His vision began to get a bit muggy.

"Wait a second... those are deathberries! You tried to kill me!"

"Go to sleep, little Tigerstar," Goldenflower's voice was going fainter and fainter.

* * *

Tigerstar woke back up in the Dark Forest. This time he was all alone, because Darkstripe was sitting drunk with a couple of his buddies, including Brokenstar. Darkstripe belched and got shakily up when he saw Tigerstar.

"Why'd you die this time," he said all weirdly.

"I ate some deathberries," Tigerstar muttered.  
"What! Why, that's the dumbest thing I ever..." after a moment Darkstripe fell asleep and started snoring. Tigerstar stamped his foot. He didn't get the point of visiting your warrior ancestors when you die part. It didn't make sense.

Tigerstar didn't know how long until he's be done losing his life, so he skitted deeper into the forest, because Brokenstar was eyeing him suspiciously, and Tigerstar didn't like the fact that he was drunk. Tigerstar settled himself on a tree stump, thinking about stupid deathberries and Cuddles...

* * *

**Thanks again, Skyfoot21, for letting me use your idea! It fit in nicely with the story. Also, the only reason why I'm updating so soon is because I'm bored and these are really easy to write. So I might not get one in tomorrow. That didn't make any sense what I just said, so forget that XD. Anyway please review! If you have any ideas for the story just tell me and I'll try to fit them in. If not, then sorry. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series.**

Tell him that badger over there stole his teddy bear.

It was a couple of days later, time for the Gathering. Tigerstar didn't want to go, but, Firestar made him. Why Firestar got to control what he did, he didn't know. Tigerstar gave Cuddles a good licking, trying to make him look his best. When all his fur was smoothed over, Tigerstar carried him to the middle of the camp, settling down to eat a mouse.

"You know you can't bring Cuddles, right?" Graystripe said, padding up to him.

"What? Yeah I can! There's nothing against it!" Tigerstar protested.

"Um, well, yes there is; he's not a cat." Graystripe pointed out.

"Well then I don't wanna go," Tigerstar growled.

"Well too bad. You're going anyway." Tigerstar's excuse for not going was that 'Cuddles is going to get scared without me.' So Firestar assigned Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw to watch after him while they were at the gathering. Brackenpaw accepted right away, but Cinderpaw grumbled and whined. She wanted to go to the Gathering.

When Tigerstar returned from the Gathering, he went right to the two apprentices. "Where's my Cuddles? Was he scared? Is he alright?" Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw exchanged looks.

"Um- well... you see, we just left him alone for a second, and when we came back, he was gone," Cinderpaw mewed nervously. Tigerstar exploded.

"What?" he exclaimed. "What do you mean, he's gone?"

"Well, obviously it means that he's missing," Brackenpaw meowed.

"See? I told Firestar! And now Cuddles is missing!" Tigerstar wailed to the moon and stumbled to his den. He had problems falling asleep that night without Cuddles.

When he woke the next day, Brackenpaw was hovering over him.

"Gha!" Tigerstar exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that, Brackenpaw! I'm a leader!"

"Hey, I, uh, found out where your teddy bear went," he said with a mischievous grin.

Tigerstar perked his ears. "Where is he?" he demanded. "Where's my little Cuddles?"

"You really want to know?" Brackenpaw said. Tigerstar nodded vigorously. Brackenpaw motioned for him to come closer. "OK... that badger that's made it's home on the outskirts of out territory took it. Yesterday while I was out hunting, I saw him carrying it out to his den."

"Where's the den? Where is it?" Tigerstar cried.

"Follow me."

Tigerstar was right on Brackenpaw's heels as he led him out of the camp. He followed him to the forest, and Brackenpaw led him right to the badger's den.

"Now," Brackenpaw whispered, "I think that the badger's out right now, so you can just sneak right in and get Cuddles.

"Right." Tigerstar was shaking with anticipation of seeing his dear Cuddles again. He padded into the dark den, and a moment later he realized that something was wrong. The badger scent was so strong, and a moment later, a badger slammed into the side of him, and everything went dark...

Tigerstar woke up in the Dark Forest. Darkstripe was waiting for him, but this time Brokenstar was with him.

"What is your problem, seriously?" Darkstripe demanded. "This is the second time in four days that you've died!"

"It's not my fault, Darkstripe," Tigerstar mewed. "And by the way, this is the third time I died, but last time you and Brokenstar were too drunk to realize it.

"Was I...?" Darkstripes eyes glossed over. "Oh, right. Sorry about that. We can't help it." Brokenstar leaned in.

"So, tell me, Tigerstar, how did you die three times?"

"Well," Tigerstar began, annoyed, "the first time I took on a fox single-handed, the second time I accidentally ate deathberries, and just now, I got killed by a badger."]

"Mouse-brain," Brokenstar muttered. "How did you ever become the leader of my Clan?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard, really," Tigerstar confessed. "Those ShadowClan mouse-brains are easy to manipulate."

"Well, it is true," Brokenstar shrugged.

"OK, got any words of advice for me?" Tigerstar asked.

"Yeah, I got some," Darkstripe sniggered. "STOP DYING."

"It's really not my fault, you know," Tigerstar sniffed. Darkstripe rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Hey, and listen, I'll try to stay sober for the next time you visit."  
"You won't need to, cause I won't die again," Tigerstar promised.

Ha. I laugh at that obvious lie.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been kind of busy. Also, even though I have spring break, my history teacher assigned my a big project that's due when I get back, so I might not update for awhile. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Oh, also, Lunara the ara, I'm so sorry I didn't use your idea; I checked the reviews after I posted the story ._. sorry about that. I'll try to check the reviews first next time I post a chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series.**

4. Tell him if he loses another life he'll be cooler than Firestar.

Tigerstar was in an extremely bad mood. He still didn't have Cuddles back, and now everyone was teasing him about it. What he wouldn't give to tear them all apart! So for most of the day he hung out in his own den, daydreaming about Cuddles and being awesomer than Firestar (cats were teasing him about that, too). He soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

When he woke up in his dream, he blinked in surprise. He was in the Dark Forest!

"Darkstripe?" he called. "Brokenstar? Where is everybody?" Out of the shadows walked Darkstripe.

"Hi, Tigerstar," he meowed. "I just wanted to talk to you for a moment. Listen, you've lost three lives in three days. And that isn't good. That's the record for the most lives lost in a row."

"What's the other record?" Tigerstar asked.

"Two lives," Darkstripe said. "And that was for a rat attack. But this is just lame. It's not your time to come to the Dark Forest just yet. Hang on, because I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen today."

"Nothing's going to happen," Tigerstar snapped. "I'm going to go all throughout the day and not lose a single life." Darkstripe laughed.

"Yeah, 'kay, keep thinking that."

Tigerstar woke up to Dustpelt looming over him.

"Gah!" Tigerstar jumped. "Don't do that, Dustpelt! Have you come to tease me some more?" Dustpelt shook his head, a grin across his face.

"Nope. I got a message from StarClan."

"I don't want to hear anything that has to do with Firestar," Tigerstar snapped. "So leave me alone."

"No, it's not about him. It's about you," Dustpelt said. Tigerstar choked on his spit.

"What? About me? What did it say? WHAT DID IT SAY?"

"I saw Spottedleaf come to me, and she told me to tell you that if you lose one more life, you'll become more awesomer than Firestar."

Tigerstar became suspicious almost immediately. "Why didn't she come to me, then?" he asked.

"Because... um... because she can't reach you because you were... in... the Dark Forest?" the end came out like a question, but Dustpelt was right.

"Is that so?" Tigerstar mused. "Are you sure it's not like those berries that someone said would make me awesomer than Firestar?"

Dustpelt nodded sincerely. "I would never play a mean trick like that." Tigerstar stared at him for a moment.

"Oh, alright then," he decided. "Well, now I just have to decide the least painful way to kill myself," he said, once Dustpelt had gone. "Those berries were pretty painless, but I've already died from that..." He decided to go out on a walk to help him think. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the monster as he walked across the firepath. In a moment he was gone.

He woke up in the Dark Forest for the second time that day. Brokenstar was there. Darkstripe was gone. Brokenstar groaned. "Really?" he meowed. "Again? Four times in a row. Wow."

"Hey, it was a StarClan prophecy," Tigerstar snapped. "When I'm done losing my life I'll be awesomer than Firestar."

"You fool!" Brokenstar spat. "Did you really believe that mouse-brain? He lied to you, so that you would die again."

"Nuh-uh!" Tigerstar refused to be wrong. "You'll see. When I go back to ThunderClan, I'll be cooler than Firestar!"

Brokenstar nodded uncertainly. "OK..." he said slowly. "You keep thinking that."

**Thanks for letting me use your idea, Lunara the ara! I didn't add Cuddles, though, because it goes with the last chapter. (I might do an epilogue where Firestar or someone finds Cuddles in some random place, but whatever.) Also, I must apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I couldn't think! Don't laugh at me if I got firepath wrong, I haven't read the books in such a long time I don't really remember what the road is called. So if someone could tell me, that'd be great. Thanks for the reviews :) You guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series.**

5. Tell him if he jumps off a cliff he'll get awesome flying powers.

Tigerstar was, as usual, in a very bad mood. He desperately missed his dear Cuddles, who was still missing. All he did all day was mope around in his den, thinking of ways he could get his Cuddles back. Nothing seemed to work, and Tigerstar was sure that we would never fall for another trick again. His goal was to go a whole day without dying. True, he had been promising that for the past couple of days, but this time was going to be different. He just knew it. His idea was, if he hung out in the forest all day, no one could tell him anything that might tempt him to kill himself. As weird as that sounded in his head, it was true.

Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Cinderpaw, Yellowfang(it wasn't even surprising, even though she was the medicine cat) and Graystripe tried to find some way to trick Tigerstar into killing himself. But Tigerstar was prepared. It was sunset and Tigerstar had not even died once. Darkstripe would be proud of him. Tigerstar knew he was.

Unfortunately, everything didn't turn out the way Tigerstar wanted it to. Everything went wrong when he was hunting a squirrel. Well, actually, everything started perfect. He had already gotten two mice, a vole, and a chaffinch. He had been hunting that whole entire day. He was chasing a squirrel up a tree, and when it got on the last limb, it jumped straight from that limb to the next, which was a couple of fox-lengths away. Tigerstar tried to follow, but when he jumped, he didn't quite make it to the branch and the squirrel got away. Tigerstar sat on his rear and grumbled. _This would be so much easier if I could fly. _He perked up. That was a great idea! Surely, if he visited Darkstripe in the Dark Forest, Tigerstar could give him that power. Tigerstar leaned his head down and fell asleep.

Tigerstar woke up in the Dark Forest. Darkstripe, who was sitting on a log. "Oh no," he mewed. "You _promised _you wouldn't die again!"

"I didn't die," Tigerstar sniffed. "Why do you always assume that when I visit?"

"I don't know. Why else would you come?"

"Well, I was actually wondering if you could give me, oh, I don't know, maybe the power to fly?"

Darkstripe snorted in amusement. "Are you serious? You have to die to get that power."

Tigerstar gasped. "You can fly?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't like to talk about it- do you want to see?"

"Sure," Tigerstar grumbled. It wasn't fair. He wanted to fly!

Darkstripe took a running start and jumped in the air. He started to fly higher, and higher, until... Tigerstar couldn't see him anymore. Tigerstar stared in the air. Darkstripe didn't come down. An hour later, he still didn't come down.

"Darkstripe?" Tigerstar yelled. "Darkstripe, where are you?"

Suddenly, Brokenstar appeared out of the forest. "Did Darkstripe show you his flying?" he asked.

Tigerstar nodded. "Yup. I have a feeling he doesn't know how to fly."

Brokenstar shook his head. "Nope. Now leave, I'm tired of you."

"Fine then," Tigerstar snapped. He closed his eyes and woke up to see Dustpelt standing over him.

"You want to know how to fly?" He said disbelievingly.

Tigerstar nodded. "Why is that so weird?"

"Well, it's not," Dustpelt said quickly. "I can show you how to fly." Tigerstar perked up.

"Really? How?"

"Well, did you know, that if you jump off a cliff, you do indeed get flying powers."

"Wow!" Tigerstar had no doubt in his mind that Dustpelt was telling the truth. Who would lie about flying powers? Nobody really would do that, not even his Clanmates.

Dustpelt led him out of camp.

"Why do you have to come with me?" Tigerstar asked.

"Oh, well, there's like a, um, special ritual to it. If you just jump off a cliff, then you kind of die."

Tigerstar nodded. "That makes sense." They approached the cliff. "Alright, what do I do?"

"Well, I just gotta lick your head, and then you jump."

Tigerstar was taken aback. "That's it?"

Duspelt nodded. "I think so- I mean, yes. Yes it is."

"Alright then." Dustpelt licked Tigerstar's head, and then Tigerstar jumped.

When Tigerstar woke up in the Dark Forest, Darkstripe just shook his head and walked away.

**I must apologize for the wait. I'm not really in a writing mood. Still not. Anyway, I must apologize for the suckiness of this chapter. I was kind of writing this while I was watching TV/making macaroni and cheese. Anyway please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series.**

6. Give him a dog and tell him to scratch and sniff.

Tigerstar now officially hated everyone in ThunderClan. They all had, even in their head, attempted to kill Tigerstar more than once. If he only had his Cuddles back, everything wouldn't be so bad. Unfortunately, Cuddles was still no where to be found.

After breakfast that morning, Tigerstar had an idea. And not his usual, bad, almost-killing him ideas; one that actually made sense. It was a big accomplishment for him.

He decided to go visit ShadowClan. Surely they didn't hate him, even though he almost ruined the Clan. Tigerstar, feeling no minority against Firestar, left the camp and headed for ShadowClan border, not telling Firestar where he went. Not that the leader would care, anyways.

It had been a long time since he had smelled a ShadowClan cat, talked to a ShadowClan cat, or even seen a ShadowClan cat. Since Tigerstar was now officially ranked "unstable" because of how many times he had recently died, he was banned from any Gatherings, battles, journeys, or associating with another Clan for the rest of his life. Which, by the way, was now more than halfway over. Tigerstar reminded himself constantly that it wasn't his fault, even though Darkstripe had told him many times that it was.

Hardly remembering what ShadowClan smelled like, he wandered to what he thought was their territory. Not wanting to appear hostile, he sat by the border and waited for a patrol. He felt very smart, sitting underneath the sun, waiting to see his former Clan again.

Tigerstar sat for a very long time. So long, in fact, that the sun was now starting to set in the sky. He hadn't eaten all day and was very hungry. In his excitement, he had also forgotten to make dirt. He had to go very bad. But, not wanting to miss a patrol, he didn't move from his post, his eyes set firmly across the forest. He soon began to get very, very tired, and before he could stop himself, his head leaned against his paws, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Tigerstar woke up the next morning. _Oh, no! _He probably had missed the dawn patrol, and now he had to wait for the sunhigh patrol. Oh, what fun.

As he sat there, more hungry than ever, his bladder feeling like it was about to explode, something occurred to him. Something that he had not thought of before, and, now that he had thought of it, he seemed rather stupid that he hadn't thought of it before.

Standing up, barely able to walk because of his bloated bladder, he sniffed beyond ThunderClan's borders. _Really? Really, Tigerstar? _That wasn't ShadowClan's border at all. Nor was it RiverClan's or WindClan's. It was, in fact, nobodies' border. There was a thin stretch of land between the borders that was claimed by nobody, because it flooded a lot during the spring. No cat was allowed on the land.

Feeling more stupid than ever, he made his dirt, caught a rabbit, and headed toward the _real _ShadowClan's border.

He reached it about midday, just in time for the sunhigh patrol. _Finally, _Tigerstar thought.

Not long after, Tigerstar saw some cats in the distance coming closer and closer. Excitement building in his chest, he straightened up, smoothed his chest fur over, and sat up straight.

The patrol consisted of Rowanclaw, Russetfur, and (Tigerstar was very pleased to see), his daughter, Tawnypelt.

Russetfur spotted Tigerstar. She pulled her lips back into a snarl. "What do you want?" she asked.

Tigerstar dipped his head. "Greetings Russetfur, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt. I have come to visit my former Clan, pay my respects, and, over all, apologize for the trouble that I left you in."  
"What is this?" Rowanclaw snarled. "Russetfur, he is obviously coming to spy on our camp! You can't let him!"

"I never said that was going to," Russetfur meowed. "But, it is not my decision to make. It is Blackstar's."

"What?" Tawnypelt narrowed her eyes at Tigerstar. "Why do you need to even ask? Blackstar would _never _let Tigerstar visit the Clan that he almost destroyed. Besides, no one wants him." Tigerstar was stung by his daughter's words.

"I did not mean to cause hostility," Tigerstar quickly apologized. "I just wanted to come visit. But, if it isn't OK with anybody, then I'll just leave."

"Good. It's not OK with me. Now leave," Tawnypelt snarled.

"Wait. Let's ask Blackstar about this." Russetfur said slowly. "He doesn't like me making decisions for him."

Tawnypelt hung her head. "Alright."

"Let us finish our patrol, and then we will talk to Blackstar," Russetfur meowed to Tigertar.

"So, I'm just...supposed to wait here?" Tigerstar asked. Russetfur nodded, and then, the patrol left. Tigerstar sighed and leaned his head on his paws. After the patrol had left, Tigerstar was surprised to see cats heading his way again. But the air was spiked with fear, and Tigerstar could hear yowls. He soon saw why.

A dog was chasing the patrol back.

"Help!" Rowanclaw's eyes were wide with terror. "Tigerstar, do something!"

Tigerstar leapt to his paws. "What do I do?"  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe attack him?" Tawnypelt yelped sarcastically.

"Right," Tigerstar muttered to himself. He joined the fight.

Almost five minutes later, they had the dog down. He wasn't the smallest dog they had seen, but he wasn't too big, either.

"Hey, Tigerstar, here's an idea," Tawnypelt panted. "I was told once that if you scratch and sniff a dog, he smells good."

Tigerstar pricked his ears. "Really?" He enjoyed things that smelled good.

"Yeah, but I've never tried it before." Tawnypelt looked at Tigerstar, eyes glowing.

"Well, I guess that this is the perfect time to try," Tigerstar meowed. He ran his claws down the dog's flank, then bent his head down to sniff. Before he could catch a whiff of scent, however, he was dead.

Tigerstar opened his eyes Brokenstar. He just grunted. "Died again, did you?" Tigerstar was in no mood to talk to Brokenstar.

"Where's Darkstripe?"

"Oh, I'm not quite sure. After you convinced him to fly, we haven't seen his since," Brokenstar meowed casually.

"Well, that's not, um, good."

"Yeah. Darkstripe really shouldn't fly. By don't worry, he always turns up, sooner or later."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Tigerstar realized that this was the friendliest conversation he had ever had with Brokenstar. "Well, I'll see you later," Tigerstar meowed.

"Alright. I'm getting tired of saying this, but STOP DYING."

Tigerstar nodded, even though he was now sure that that wasn't possible.

**Sorry for the delay. I'm very busy, what with writing 2 stories on FanFic, working on this other website, writing my other story, reading, and watching TV. So, I may only be able to post once a week. I know, sniff sniff, tear tear, but I'm just warning you. I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! Sorry, but I'm just happy that people like this story. Usually nobody reviews on my stories, so I just kind of delete them ._. Anyway, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series.**

7. Tell him that fox over there wants to be his friend.

Tigerstar decided to pay the Dark Forest a visit, because, he didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to see if Darkstripe had ever turned up.

He blinked his eyes open to see he was in an area of the forest that he had never been in before (which was surprising, seeing as he spent a lot of his time there). He sat there in confusion for a couple of seconds, then decided to go explore for a bit.

He padded around a big, old oak tree and spotted a river. Rivers in the Dark Forest were never normal rivers; the water was oily and sticky. It was a good thing that dead cats never needed to drink anymore. It was funny, because occasionally, very occasionally, you could hear the rustling of a small mouse or vole. Tigerstar often wondered why they were there; it wasn't like the cats needed to eat, and little scraps of prey like that didn't get sent to the Dark Forest because they were evil, did they? Tigerstar wasn't quite sure.

Tigerstar liked to stand in the rivers and feel the sticky, black water churn around his paws. It felt like blood, cat blood, was rushing past his paws, dousing his dark tabby fur. Tigerstar often wished that when Brambleclaw died, he could show his son around, get him used to his new home. Even though Tigerstar enjoyed standing in the river, he never swam in it, and never drank it, because the stuff tasted terrible. Saltier than blood, thicker than honey... the feeling on one's tongue was never a good feeling to any cat.

"Having fun, are you?" A dark cat stepped out of the shadows. Tigerstar jumped.

"Just exploring," he mewed casually. The cat narrowed her eyes.

"I haven't seen you around before."

"Of course not; I'm not dead."

"Then what are you doing here?" the cat hissed, coming closer. Tigerstar received a shiver down his back when he realized the she cat was an old Dark Forest cat by the name of Mapleshade. Even though she was faint and fading, she had a strong and evil aura that took any cat by surprise. She was the oldest cat there.

"I-I came to find Darkstripe. I kind of, um, accidentally sent him flying, and ever since he's been missing." Mapleshade ignored his answer.

"You're Tigerstar, aren't you? The cat that betrayed his Clan, attempted to kill your leader, then took over another Clan?"

"Yep, that's me." It sounded even more terrible when she said it.

"You surprise me. That was most unbelievable." Tigerstar stuck out his chest. "Any fool could've planned that whole attack better. Did you not realize that the leader's den was too much an open spot to kill a cat? Anyone could've realized that that was an easily heard spot; you should've lured the fool into the forest, them killed her there. How could she turn you down; her most loyal, most faithful warrior?"

Tigerstar flinched. He realized that that was pretty dumb.

"The whole forest could've been under the Dark Forest's power by now! You could be the sole leader of the whole forest! Though, now I realize, you don't deserve it, anyway."

Tigerstar straightened up. "It was a perfect plan!" He protested. "Everything would've gone smoothly if that fool, Fireheart, hadn't found out what I was up to! If he wasn't suspicious of me, I _would _be the leader!"

"And now he's a leader. Choose your actions wisely."

The only thing Tigerstar could think to do was nod.

"Now; go find Darkstripe, and then leave! Do not invade the land of the dead with an alive soul."

Tigerstar waded out of the river and left the gaze of the she cat quickly. It wasn't long before he ran into Thistleclaw, another ThunderClan cat that attempted to take over it.

"Looking for Darkstripe, aren't you?" He sneered.

"Yeah. So, what's it to you?" Tigerstar retorted, refusing to be outdone again.

"Nothing. It just surprises me how such _stupid _cats manage to get into the Dark Forest."

Tigerstar bristled. "I'm not stupid, you know! And neither is Darkstripe. Not everyone is perfect at flying."

"After you're here for a while, you actually get pretty good at it," Thistleclaw boasted.

"Oh yeah? Then show me how perfect you are at flying!"

"Right." Thistleclaw smirked, then, lifted off the ground. He did a complete circle around a band of trees, and landed perfectly. Tigerstar was at lost for words.

"So what?" he finally managed to say. "You've been here longer than he has."

"Yes, that's the excuse. You're wasting my time; I'm leaving."

"Good. I didn't want you to be here anyway."

Tigerstar resumed his search for Darkstripe, but shortly later he ran into Brokenstar. "What now?" he mewed exasperatedly.

Brokenstar flicked his ears. "Who rubbed your pelt the wrong way?"

"First it's Mapleshade, then Thistleclaw, now you!"

"Oh, I get it. You're upset because you don't have a fox for a friend."

"What?" That had to be the most absurd thing Tigerstar had ever heard. "Excuse me? Why would I _want _a fox for a friend?"

"Because every cat in the Dark Forest has one. You should find a friend, because pretty soon this is going to be your home."

"Is not!" Tigerstar bristled.

"Oh, look, there's one right there. Now, the way to make friends with him is to attack him. If you win, then he becomes your friend. And if you don't, then, well, you just don't."

"Alright." It sounded simple enough. Tigerstar leaped at the red mass of fur. The fox rolled, then jumped on his back, sinking it's claws into Tigerstar's fur. He yowled and fell on his back, shaking the fox off. He swiped at it, bringing blood to it's muzzle. Then, without warning, the fox jumped at Tigerstar before he could react, and began shredding his stomach. Tigerstar felt the pain, as if it were real, and then everything faded away.

Tigerstar opened his eyes to see Longstripe standing over him, claws still embedded in his stomach.

"Tigerstar! What's wrong with you?" The pain was unbelievable, shooting up and down his spine.

"I was... I was attacking a fox, in the Dark Forest. What are _you _doing?"

"You attacked me, so I defended myself!" Longstripe sounded shocked. "You look terrible. I feel terrible."

"The feelings are mutual," Tigerstar groaned.

"Which life are you on?" Longstripe asked fearfully.

"Well, after I die this time, then I'll have three more left." As he said those words, everything faded away and Tigerstar ended back up in the Dark Forest. Brokenstar was shaking his head.

"Unbelievable," he meowed.

**Much apologies for the delay, I've been sick over the weekend, so I haven't really felt like doing anything. Again, I won't be able to post more than about once a week. I decided to position most of this in the Dark Forest, because I realized that Tigerstar was getting a little ooc. I needed to show his dark side more, and I felt that it would be interesting for him to meet other Dark Forest cats. I've been thinking: TigerxMaple, or BrokenxMaple? Let me know which you would prefer! If you know of any other Dark Forest she cats that either Brokenstar or Tigerstar could pair with, please let me know! Mapleshade just seems too cool to end up with someone as lame as Tigerstar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series.**

8. Tell him that if he jumps in a fire he'll become immortal.

Tigerstar could not believe it. He had been killed by his fellow Clanmate. Tigerstar had complained to Firestar, and, while Longtail had received apprentice duties again, Tigerstar suspected that Fireestar didn't really care. _3 more lives left, Tigerstar, _he told himself gloomily.

That night he visited the Dark Forest. To his surprise, he spotted Mapleshade and Brokenstar talking together, and, Mapleshade actually looked _happy_.

"How are you, Brokenstar?" Tigerstar decided to break up the friendly gathering. Mapleshade glared at him.

"I'll see you later, then, Brokenstar," she mewed snappily, turning around and stalking away.

"What's put bees in her fur?" Tigerstar mewed, already knowing the answer.

"Hmm, maybe, you." Brokenstar looked at Tigerstar pointedly. "Just barging in on our conversation."

"Oh, I get it," Tigerstar teased. "You and Mapleshade are in _love_."

"Are not!" Brokenstar protested, ears growing red.

"Are too!" Tigerstar taunted. "I can see why; she is pretty cute."

"Well, yeah, I guess," Brokenstar muttered, still looking embarrassed. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" he added fiercely. "What rights do you have to be here?"

Tigerstar was surprised. "Well...I dunno... I didn't know you had to have rights to be in the Dark Forest," he muttered.

"Well of course you have to have rights!" Brokenstar spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"...Like what?" Tigerstar asked.

"Well, you have to like, dead, you know, and you have to be evil."

"I've died, and I'm evil," Tigerstar pointed out. Brokenstar looked stumped.

"Oh yeah, huh..." They both lapsed into awkward silence for a couple moments.

"Hey, d'ya know what happened to Darkstripe?" Tigerstar asked.

"We haven't found him yet, but the Dark Forest is pretty big. I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later." Brokenstar didn't seem so concerned.

"I hope he turns up soon. Starting to miss him." Brokenstar glanced at him weirdly. Tigerstar cleared his throat and looked away. "Well, I should be going now..."

"I'll see you later," Brokenstar mewed. Tigerstar nodded and vanished.

He woke up and padded out to weak rays of sunlight filtering through the trees. It was barely dawn, and the air was crisp and cool. Tigerstar inhaled and the scent of pine and dew rushed up his nose. He noticed that the kill pile was empty, and decided to go hunting.

The forest was even more refreshing. The grass was just slightly damp, barely wetting his paws. Drops of dew fell on his nose, and he shivered and continued on. Little sounds of life erupted around him; sweet notes of song from birds, rustling of leaves, squeaks; even the _knock knock _of a woodpecker in the distance could be heard. Tigerstar sighed contentedly as he singled out the small _scrape _of a squirrel running across wood. He angled his ears toward the noise and tried his best to follow it. When it came into view, Tigerstar crouched down and sneaked silently across the fallen leaves. When he was close enough to jump into the tree, something spooked the squirrel and it darted from the top branch, sailing towards the ground. In that same instant, Tigerstar leaped forward and scrabbled for the squirrel. He felt it pass under his paws at one point, but a moment later he saw it disappear among the undergrowth.

Tigerstar let out his anger on a nearby tree. He ended up with a splinter in his paw.

While he hopped around on three legs, trying unsuccessfully to get the splinter out of his paw, Tigerstar realized what a lousy cat he was. He couldn't even catch a stupid squirrel.

As he hopped around, he noticed a squirrel sitting at the edge of a bush near him, nibbling on an acorn. Tigerstar was sure that he was the same squirrel that he had tried to catch, coming back to mock him. Tigerstar growled at it, but he realized that he probably didn't look frightening hopping around on three paws with a big splinter sticking out of the other one. Finally, defeated, he collapsed on the dirt and just laid there, worn out. He lifted up his and tried one last time to wrench the splinter from his paw, feeling it slide out of his paw.

He sneered at the splinter that had almost defeated him, then got up and limped around aimlessly, pricking his ears when he heard the rushing of a river nearby. It came slowly into view, and Tigerstar let out a deep breath. He could almost feel the water rushing around his paws, soothing them.

After his trip to the stream, he padded absentmindedly around the territory, sniffing for the occasional mouse. Upon finding nothing all day, he finally decided to head back to camp.

On the way back, storm clouds began to gather in the sky, and, not long after, rain fell. Tigerstar shivered and hurried quickly back to camp. Not to quick, though, to miss the bolt of lightening that struck the tree.

It happened in an instant. There as a sizzling sound, then the forest was alive with flame. Tigerstar yelped like a kit and rushed to camp. He entered, yelling, "The forest is on fire! The forest is on fire!"

Firestar padded out of his den, looking alarmed. "What happened?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said. The forest is on fire!"

Firestar leaped down from the Highrock and approached Tigerstar. "How close to camp is the fire?"

"I dunno," Tigerstar answered truthfully. Firestar flicked his ears.

"Take Graystripe and Mousefur and go investigate."

"But I was just there!" Tigerstar protested.

"And I am telling you to go again," Firestar growled. "Now go!"

Tigerstar ducked his head and obeyed. Graystripe and Mousefur padded over at the sound of their name. He led them into the forest. Finally, they stumbled in on the forest fire.

"That's so close to WindClan border that we shouldn't even worry about it," Mousefur snapped. "Why'd you drag us all the way over here for this?"

Tigerstar felt embarrassed. "Well... at the time it seemed closer to camp... I dunno..."

Mousefur snorted. "Right, well I'm going back. I'm soaked to the bone."

Tigerstar looked to Graystripe. "I agree with Mousefur," he mewed boldly. "The rain will put it out soon enough."

"But- but-" Tigerstar protested. Graystripe looked up at him and flicked his ears.

"It's fine," he mewed firmly. "Let's go back to camp."

"Graystripe, you go ahead; I have to talk with Tigerstar for a moment." Tigerstar looked at Mousefur, surprised.

"What do you want?"

"Move along, Graystripe," Mousefur growled. Graystripe looked at Tigerstar, bewildered. Tigerstar exchanged the glance.

"Alright, alright, I'm moving," he muttered.

Once Graystripe had gone, Mousefur turned to Tigerstar. "I've held this from you for too long, and I think that it's about time that I tell you."

"What?" Tigerstar mewed, curious.

"If you jump into a fire, you'll become immortal. You know what that means."

"No more dying?" Tigerstar guessed, excited. Mousefur nodded.

"Yep. I wanted to tell you sooner, but, you know, there hasn't really been a fire lately. I didn't want Graystripe to overhear us, because he would probably want to become immortal, too."

"Well, what about you?" Tigerstar asked. "Did you become immortal?"

Mousefur shook her head sadly. "No. I want to live with my ancestors someday; living forever is just not my thing."

"Well, it is for me," Tigerstar mewed, and, without hesitation, jumped straight into the fiery depths.

Tigerstar woke up in the Dark Forest. Weirdly, he didn't seem surprised to end up here. He had been doubting whether Mousefur was telling the truth or not as he burned painfully to death.

"Haven't see you in a while," a voice behind him mewed. Tigerstar jumped. It was Darkstripe.

"Same with you," Tigerstar mewed. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Around."

"No, seriously. You were missing for a couple of days."

"Oh, yeah, that." A grin spread across Darkstripe's face. "When I finally got myself to land, I found this one cool cat named Honeyfrost. She had a couple of drinks to share with me, so I had one, got drunk, had a major hangover, and here I am."

Tigerstar stared at Darkstripe for a second, finally coming to a conclusion. "You're odd."

**I'm sorry that I didn't use anyone's ideas. I've been thinking, and I've decided that I'm not going to take anyone's ideas anymore. Sorry, guys :/ I know that the poetry type stuff in the story is a bit out of place, but I just had to add my poetic side to _something_, because I haven't had the chance to do that in a while. It was fun XD Please review!**


	10. I really am sorry, guys

**I really am sorry about this guys, not updating in a while. And you probably thought that this was a chapter, but it's not, sorry. Anyways, I know that we're not supposed to use a chapter for author's notes, but this one was important and I am in no way close to the end of my chapters.**

**So I'm going to be very busy from now until the end of school (May 27), so I don't think that I'll be able to update that frequently ._. The reason why is I have to work on stories in two different classes, two separate stories. I really am sorry, guys. Please don't delete me from your favorites or alerts. Things will be back up and running once summer starts.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series.**

9. Tell him that if he loses one more life he'll get his teddy bear back.

Tigerstar now officially hated everyone in ThunderClan. Especially Mousefur. After the small incident the day before, he had been ignoring her and she the same. Tigerstar considered going to Firestar just to tell on the whole freaking Clan, but he knew that that wouldn't help at all. He was pretty sure that Firestar was devising a plan of his own to kill Tigerstar. And since Tigerstar was on his last life, he knew that he had to be extra careful. As much as he loved spending time in the Dark Forest, he just wasn't ready to die yet. And when he did, he was going to die with some dignity, not at the paws of another cat in his Clan. No; it was going to be in battle, of disease, or, Tigerstar was praying, of old age. But he was pretty sure that wouldn't happen. Not with the Clan that he lived in.

Tigerstar had almost completely forgotten about Cuddles. The small empty space in his heart had been quickly filled up as he slowly, bit by bit, forgot about his only friend. It wasn't until one after that he was remembered of him.

Tigerstar had been lounging around in the sun, too scared to go out in the forest and too scared to talk to another cat. It had been three days since he had died last, and he was going for the record. He had, of course, already beaten it, but he wanted to beat it the proper way. Till it wasn't there anymore. So Tigerstar had made up an agenda of his day. He was going to wake up, go hunting really early in the morning, before any cat was up, eat his fill, tease the kits a bit (he was pretty sure that _they _couldn't manipulate him into dying), lounge around in the sun, hide in the bushes and make hissing at passing cats, then lounge around some more while he ate.

He was becoming a very fat cat.

And that was what brought up the subject of Cuddles. Tigerstar had lazily been watching Yellowfang out of the corner of his eye, and he was thoroughly surprised when she padded up to him.

"When was the last time you got up?" She growled.

Tigerstar shrugged, licking his fur.

"You lazy cat, you're get all overweight."

"Am not!" Tigerstar protested.

"Yup; just like your teddy bear, Cuddly, or what was it?"

"Cuddles," Tigerstar mewed through clenched teeth, painfully reminded of his long lost friend.

"Yes; him. I'm just saying that you really need to move your butt and do something."

"You can't tell me what to do." Yellowfang clicked her tongue and padded away. Tigerstar suddenly realized that he missed Cuddles. He missed him deeply, now that he had been reminded.

Later that night, Yellowfang approached Tigerstar yet again.

"What do you want now?" he growled on seeing her approach.

"Nice to see you, too," she sniffed. "I just want to say that I'm sorry that I brought up the subject of Cuddles. I should've never done that. Because, I think it's time that you know, Cuddles has been dead for a very long time."

"What?" Tigerstar sputttered.

"Yes. So the only way that you can reunite with him is to die, because he's dead."

"You're kidding."

"No; I'm not. I swear on StarClan."

"That's a very weak promise."

"Fine. I swear on the Dark Forest."

"That's more like it," Tigerstar mewed, knowing what he had to do. He had to die, just this one more time, so that he could be with his dear Cuddles again. Why hadn't he seen Cuddles in the Dark Forest before? How long had he been there? Oh, poor Cuddles, he must be so scared, all by himself. Tigerstar hoped that he had friends.

Finally, when the sun fell, Tigerstar got up and heaved across the camp. By the time he reached the forest, he was out of breath. _Wow. I _am _getting fat, _he thought sadly. _But that doesn't matter now, does it? I'm going to die. _Surprisingly, Tigerstar wasn't scared. Sure, he had died plenty of times, eight to be exact, but this time it was for real. This time he was going to stay dead.

_How will I die? _He thought. _What's the least painful way? Deathberries? _Well, yes, that might've worked, but Tigerstar wasn't quite sure. He spotted some on a bush and thought, _aah, what the heck. _So he lapped up 5 of the bright red berries and let the darkness take him.

**Even though Tigerstar has died officially, that doesn't mean this is the end of the story. I'm going to be featuring adventures of Tigerstar in the Dark Forest, so don't take me off of your favorite stories or whatever. This story isn't through. Please review!**


	12. This is the end D:

**Sniff, sniff. The time has come for me to end my story, because my life is getting too busy to do 2 FanFics at once. If I get time or ever have the desire to start this story back up again, I will, but don't count on it. I really am sorry, guys D:**


End file.
